The Life and Times of Daphne and Wilke
by I-Dream-To-Dream1613
Summary: Series of one-shots about Daphne and Wilke based on prompts from readers. Prompts must have a maximum rating of T and can be about any stage of their relationhip. Accepting prompts now! More details inside.
1. Ideas Needed!

Hey everyone!

Sorry that there is no chapter…yet. I am starting a series of Daphne and Wilke one-shots based on prompts I get from readers. Prompts can be one or two words or as long as you want within reason of course. Please PM or review with your prompts and I will pick the one (or maybe combine two or three) and start working on a one shot to go with it. Pretty much all of them are going to be romantic, funny and maybe a bit dramatic or just plain silly.

I will give credit to whoever's idea I use.

Thanks! I'll start writing once I get enough prompts so start sending them in!

Thanks!


	2. The Best Halloween Ever

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry for not updating. I've been busy but todday I'm home sick and I decided to buckle down and get this done.**

**Anonymous reviwer, LaDiDiDa suggested Halloween or a costume party. This is pure fluff and halloween doesn't play a huge part in this but it's in there. Also for everyone that wanted some of Wilke signing there's bit of that in there.**

**Also thanks to totallygilmore for being the encouragement that I need to stop slacking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bay and Simone called Wilke a perpetual player. His father called him a slacker, saying he never bothered to get serious about anything. Even, Toby, his best friend, never took him seriously.<p>

And Wilke had always agreed with them. He didn't care all that much about school. He worked enough to get by with OK grades, knowing his father could buy hi way into college and then he'd work at the family business. He spent his time at parties, drinking, playing poker and just generally enjoying life.

Girls were another thing Wilke took for granted. So many girls fell for him and he'd maybe take them on a few dates, hook up with them and never call again.

But something about Daphne made her different. He couldn't explain it, but from the moment he first met her, he knew he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to find out what she liked and what she hated and what made her angry and the best ways to ask for her forgiveness when he screwed up. He wanted the big dates and the little moments that meant the most.

Daphne was turning him into a hopeless romantic.

Wilke looked down at her. Her fiery red-blond hair was splayed out across his shoulder, gently tickling his cheek. A half-eaten piece of chocolate was in her hand and she was staring out across the street were some kids in superhero costumes were walking from house to house.

He had been staring at her all night, just admiring her beauty. She was so relaxed and at home with all of her friends when they'd gone to Carlton's Halloween dance with Bay and Emmett. Then, when the four swung by Buckner, she had easily gotten along with all of Wilke's friends, despite them being hearing and total jerks most of the time.

She was smiling constantly, between the rush from all of the candy she'd had and the general excitement of the night. Wilke had never seen her look more gorgeous. Even covered in ghostly make-up and fake blood, she'd never looked more like an angel. The Zombie Juliet to his Romeo.

"You're staring."

Her voice suddenly jerked Wilke from his thoughts and back to reality. He felt his face heat up slightly when he realized that he really had been staring.

"Can you blame me, you're gorgeous," he told her. He smiled as he saw a light blush creep onto her cheeks. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead ducked her head and took another bite of her candy bar, just to have something to do.

When she raised her head, there was a bit of chocolate stuck to her bottom lip. Before he even registered what he was doing, Wilke leaned in and gently licked it off of her mouth. Daphne froze. He pulled away and promptly started panicked when he saw the way she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I just…I-" He never got to finish whatever pathetic excuse he tried to come up with because suddenly Daphne was crashing her lips onto his. She used his surprise to her advantage, and slipped her tongue into his mouth almost instantly.

It took Wilke a minute to realize what was happening and that his gorgeous, amazing girlfriend was practically on top of him and kissing him and he was just sitting there like an idiot.

Her hands were running up and down his neck and tangling into his hair and he was holding her waist tightly, only letting go to run a hand up and down her side or her leg. They were kissing feverishly, barely stopping to gasp for air, completely oblivious to the fact that things were quickly passing PG and that they were on outside, on a bench in clear view of plenty of trick-or-treating kids.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and yet, not long enough, Daphne pulled back. They were both panting as they stared at each other.

"You taste good," Daphne admitted sheepishly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Wilke smirked. "Like chocolate?"

"No; like you."

It hit him like a ton of bricks, right then. With the way she was looking at him and just hearing her voice and being surrounding by her scent, he knew. Sure he'd been thinking about it for a while. Wondering if he was rushing things, or when he should do it, and then panicking when he considered that maybe he would be ruining everything. But it wasn't until that moment that Wilke knew that he wasn't rushing and no matter what happened he just had to tell her.

He leaned back, putting distance between their bodies. Daphne shot him a confused look.

He swallowed and shut his eyes. _This is it_, he told himself. _Now or never. _When he opened his eyes, he could see Daphne was staring at him, still looking confused and worried.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now," he finally said. He looked everywhere except Daphne, for fear that if he looked into her eyes he might chicken out.

He took a deep breath and raised his hands. He'd been practicing the signs for weeks, just in case he ever got up the courage to do what he was about to.

"I," he signed and said. Daphne looked even more confused, if that was even possible, by his signing. Wilke never signed.

"Love." Daphne's eyes widened as she seemed to suddenly catch on.

"You." Wilke sighed in relief and dropped his hands. He'd finally done it.

Daphne was silent. Wilke immediately thought the worst. She didn't love him back. She was freaked out and she was about to get up and leave him sitting there and never speak to him again and…

…and she was crying.

Her eyes were glistening and a few tears spilled over and landed on the tips of her fingertips where her hands were cupping her mouth in shock.

"Daphne," Wilke said worriedly. "Daphne, honey, are you okay?"

"Really?" was all she said. "Do you really mean that?"

Wilke pulled her hands away from her face and leaned in so that they were staring directly into each other's eyes. "Of course I do. I love you, Daphne."

For the second time Daphne launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, this time slowly and tenderly.

She pulled back. "I love you, too."

They were both thinking the same thing as their lips reconnected.

_Best. Halloween. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short and possibly very corny. Hope you liked anyway. I would greatly appreciate some reviews to let me know what you all think and give more suggestions.<strong>

**Until next time!**


	3. Reunited

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! They mean the world to me!**

**This one was prompted by LuvXHugs. Iy's Daphne and Wilke's reunion after he returns from boarding school.**

**I'm sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wilke had spent months debated the best way to do it.<p>

He could have planned a grand gesture to sweep Daphne off of her feet, or he could have just told her when he'd be coming home and let her be waiting for him with a welcome home sign like he knew she would've been.

But none of that felt right.

It took a while but Wilke decided that maybe in this case simplicity would be the best choice. No schemes, no party, just the two of them.

He stepped out of his car and looked around the familiar campus. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed the picnic tables and the Carlton sign. Being away at boarding had made him so nostalgic, it was sickening.

The campus was completely silent of its normal quiet chaos. School had let out over an hour and the only people still in the building were a few teachers and some after school clubs.

A few girls left the gym, laughing and signing with each other as they walked. They had Carlton basketball jerseys on and matching duffle bags slung over their shoulders. A few that recognized Wilke waved at him and smiled.

He barely even noticed. He was too nervous, and he couldn't even figure out why. It's not like Daphne would reject him or anything. They'd been dating for months and had survived the long distance. The reunion should have been the easy part.

Wilke fiddled with the huge bouquet of pink roses, Daphne's favorite flower, in his hand.

It seemed like ages that he stood, leaning against his car in the nearly deserted parking lot before another group of girls came out.

And there she was.

Her bright blond-red hair was pulled back off her face and she was smiling and signed animatedly to her friends. She looked beautiful.

Wilke swore he felt his heart stop for a good minute when she finally noticed him and her eyes lit up and her smile got even wider. It was like a scene in a movie, when she dropped her bag in the middle of the pavement and with a shout of his name, sprinted into his arms.

She hit him with so much force that he almost lost his balance and his grip on the flowers.

"Oh, my God, you're here!" she cried out, laughing and tearing up at the same time. "How are you here right now? Oh God, I'm so happy to see you!"

Before he could even say anything, she pulled back and grabbed his lips in a hungry kiss. They forgot all about their growing audience as more students left the school, and just got lost in each other. It had been way, _way _too long.

Finally they pulled back, out of breath and flushed.

"Wow," Wilke breathed out. "I guess I should go away more often."

"Don't you dare!" Daphne threatened but she was smiling just as brightly as he was. She took the bouquet from him and brought the flowers to her nose.

Daphne lifted her head and smiled softly at Wilke. It was so sweet that he'd remembered her favorite flowers. She carefully laid them on the hood of his car before launching herself back at him.

They had no idea how long they stood outside of Carlton, kissing and hugging and laughing. And it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were exactly where they were supposed to be. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>God this ending is so corny. Sorry!<strong>

**IMPORTANT: I have decided that after all of this fluff, I am going to do an angsty, drama-filled chapter. Send me your prompts, please! I love long, detailed prompts. Express your creativety (plus they're great that they write themselves)!**

**Can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter and all of the ideas you have!**


	4. Very Important!

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY...but this isn't a chapter. Please read everything though because it's super important!**

**I have changed my username. Nothing major, just dashes instead of periods because FF kept confusing it for a url and deleting it when it was posted so now I'm I-Dream-To-Dream1613.**

**Also I now have a tumblr! My screen name got a bit messed up and I can't figure out how to change it so it's i-dream-todream1613. See the missing dash? The actaul page where I'll be posting all of the stuff about my FFs is idreamtodream1613(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I have already put some stuff up so check it out.**

**About this story...**

**I've been studying my butt off for exams whcih is why I haven't posted. Another chapter should be up around this weekend/early next week. Sorry for the wait! I'll ry and make it up to you all.**

**Sorry again that this isn't a chapter!**

**xxx Lydia**


	5. Pregnant?

**A/N:**

**I'm back!**

**This was prompted by anonymous reviwer, KlaineQuickSamcedes (btw those are three of my fav glee ships so I love you already!). I changed it just a bit but it keeps to the general idea. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As ridiculous as it was to say, Daphne had imagined this scenario.<p>

She'd pictured tears, hysterics, or yelling. Or maybe all of it at once. When it actually happened, it was surprisingly…anti-climatic.

Wilke sat, stone-faced with his head resting in his hand, staring at the box on the coffee table. He hadn't moved from the spot that he'd sunk down into almost five minutes.

He had been almost 10 minutes early to pick Daphne up for their date. The guest house door was open so he decided to just wait for Daphne in the living room. When he came in and saw her kneeling on the floor and emptying the contents of a drug store bag, he simply sat down in a chair and stared.

He never said a word.

Daphne watched him carefully, the way you would watch a volcano that was about to erupt. She expected Wilke to break down any minute, cry, scream, _something_.

But he didn't move. Even when she tried to get his attention he would glance at her for a minute and go back to staring at the box.

Finally he broke the silence. "You…you're pregnant?" His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper but he was careful to enunciate properly so that Daphne would be able to read his lips. She could see the shock and disbelief start to show across his features.

"I-" Daphne's voice caught. "I don't know yet."

The pregnancy test was still untouched in its box as it had been when Daphne picked it up from a CVS as far away from their neighborhood as possible. There were two others of different brands in the bag sitting on the floor and another still in Daphne's hand.

Wilke couldn't find the words to ask what he wanted to ask. "How, I mean why…" He trailed off, confusion all over his face.

"I'm late."

Wilke sunk further into his chair, his hands over his face. His eyes stung, but he didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. Daphne needed him to be strong so he would be.

Wordlessly, he got up and crossed to Daphne. He pulled her to her feet as well and looked deeply into her eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. The tears she'd been trying to keep inside came pouring down her face, soaking Wilke's neck and shirt. The sound of her strangled sobs was enough to break down his walls as well.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there, just holding each other and crying.

At some point, both of their tears slowed. Daphne pulled back from the embrace and wiped some of the wetness from her face.

"I need to put all of this away before Mom gets home," she said, moving to put the box she'd dropped on the sofa when Wilke hugged her into the bag. "I don't want her to know until I'm sure."

Wilke laid a hand on her arm to stop her before she could put the last box into the bag. She turned to look at him.

"Will you go take the test now?"

They watched each other for a minute, neither one's eyes leaving the others. Daphne glanced down at the plastic bag in her hand and nodded.

Wilke pulled her in for another hug and kissed her gently on the lips. She held tightly onto is hand and together they went up the steps to Daphne's bathroom.

"I love you," Daphne whispered to him.

"I love you, too. We'll get through this." He kissed her again, this time on the forehead.

Daphne smiled softly at him and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it isn't very angsty. I'm really not a very strong angst writer...<strong>

**So, I'm going to be asking for specific kinds of prompts! Give me your ideas for a future!fic with Daphne and Wilke's kids. If you want to create very specific characters for the children (any age) then great! Any genre is good.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
